


Late Night Snack

by EvilZebra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kinda crack-y, fluff too, im bad at puns (im so sorry sans) - Freeform, papyrus doesnt sleep - Freeform, text log format - Freeform, the alphys/undyne is ony there a lil bit at the end - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilZebra/pseuds/EvilZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday 3:55 am<br/>RUDE SKELETON: did he ask you to help too</p><p>RUDE SKELETON: he did i can hear more pots dying </p><p>RUDE SKELETON: pls spare my ketchup it does not deserve this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack

_Tuesday 3:12 am_

**unknown number:** undyne

 **unknown number:** undyne

 **unknown number:** undyne

 

_Tuesday 3:20 am_

**unknown number:** undyne

 **ME:** WOH IS THiS ITS 3 AM

 **unknown number:** you said it was gonna be the most exhausting workout ever

 **ME:** What does that MEAN?? HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER????

 **unknown number:** he is still awake

 **unknown number:** you said he’d be so tired he would sleep for a week

 **unknown number:** those were your words

 **ME:** SANS??

 **unknown number:** ye

 **ME:** Ok first of all ITS THREE IN THE FUVJING MORNING WTF

 **ME:** Second how did you get my number???

 **ME:** third WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN PAPYRUS IS STILL AWAKE THERE IS NO WAY

 

_Tuesday 3:30 am_

**ME:** WHERE DID YOU GO

 

_Tuesday 3:40 am_

**ME:** YOU WOKE ME UP DON’T YOU DARE SAY YOU WENT BACK TO SLEEP

 **RUDE SKELETON:** pap asked me for help with his spaghetti im back

 **ME:** Why is he COOKING at 3 AM?? Why are you texting ME?? How is he not EXAUSTED I WORKED HIM TO THE BONE

 **RUDE SELETON:** heh

 **ME:** DON’T

 **RUDE SKELETON:** hes cooking because he can im texting you because you said hed be tired and i havent been able to sleep hes just cooking and talking about how proud you would be

 **RUDE SKELETON:** weve lost 12 pots

 **RUDE SKELETON:** 12 funerals

 **ME:** There is no way he’s not AT LEAST a TINY BIT TIRED

 **RUDE SKELETON:** hes not. hes dancing to mettaton songs

 **RUDE SKELETON:** and singing along

 **RUDE SKELETON:** loudly

 **RUDE SKELETON:** i think he just slaughtered the 13th pot

 **ME:** I DON’T BELIEVE YOU HE DID ONE THOUSAND PUSHUPS

 **ME:** IM COMING OVER THERE AND SEEING THIS

 **RUDE SKELETON:** k

 

_Tuesday 3:47 am_

**ME:** wtf how is he not tired

 **RUDE SKELETON:** thats what I was asking you

 **RUDE SKELETON:** i*

 **RUDE SKELETON:** hes havin a halibut time

 **RUDE SKELETON:** 14 pots

 

_Tuesday 3:55 am_

**RUDE SKELETON:** did he ask you to help too

 **RUDE SKELETON:** he did i can hear more pots dying

 **RUDE SKELETON:** pls spare my ketchup it does not deserve this

 

_Tuesday 4:00 am_

**ME:** I didn’t touch your stupid ketchup

 **ME:** Does he ever sleep??

 **ME:** Why did you correct I to i?????

 **ME:** He wants me to get you up I’m coming to your room

 **RUDE SKELETON:** pls dont

 **ME:** The door is locked, open it!

 **RUDE SKELETON:** k

 **ME:** KEEP IT OPEN ASSFACE

 **ME:** I WANT A BREAK ITS SO FUCKING EARLY PLEASE

 **RUDE SKELETON:** k

 

_Tuesday 4:07 am_

**RUDE SKELETON:** wow rude a kind monster opens his door to you for a much needed break and you insult him

 **RUDE SKELETON:** he thinks im asleep if he thinks im asleep i dont have to get up

 **RUDE SKELETON:** he has super hearing

 **RUDE SKELETON:** he once heard me drop a sock on the floor

 **RUDE SKELETON:** your voice is v loud its too early to speak pls text

 **ME:** Fine but this is STUPID and your room DISGUSTING!!!

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** rude

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** yes he does sleep

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** about once a moth sometimes once every two months

 **ME:** ………what the HECK??

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** i know hes so cool right? but i want to sleep and i was hoping your intense workouts would make him also sleep. it did not

 **ME:** Why doesn’t he sleep?????

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** i think its kinda like how i can teleport

 **ME:** ??????????

 **ME:** YOU CAN TELEPORT?????????????????????

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** shit how do you undo texts

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** forget that

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** were not talking about me

 **ME:** Fine. I will leave the conversation about the fact that you can freaking TELEPORT for a later date. Right now I need to know why my AMAZING AWSOME CRUSHING WORKOUT did NOTHING TO HIM

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** i dunno

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** if you want to avoid murdering innocent pots and pans do not answer him pretend you are asleep

 **ME:** I’m not lying on your GROSS ASS FLOOR

 **ME:** ALSO you have TOO MANY POTS HOLY SHIT

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** do you want to stay awake until the sun comes up undyne

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** we have a lot of pots because he is v enthusiastic abt his cooking and murders them

 **ME:** Fine!!! I still feel bad about lying to him though!!!!!!!

 **ME:** I can smell your sweaty socks

 **ME:** You are a skeleton how do you sweat??

 

_Tuesday 4:15 am_

**ME:** Ok he’s gone what now?????

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** I dunno

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** i*

 **ME:** You are no help. I can’t just LEAVE he’ll get SAD

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** sleep?

 **ME:** I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THIS FLOOR

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** he gave you a blanket put it under you

 **ME:** I can’t do that because then I’d be cold because you have a fucking TORNADO in your room???

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** hey it took a lot of work to get that up here im a big fan of it

 **ME:** I hate you

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** burrito

 **ME:** ……what

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** blanket burrito

 

_Tuesday 4:20 am_

**ME:** …… this is actually super comfy

 **ME:** WEED NUMBER

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** heh weed number

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** mourning weed number

 **ME:** Why is it mourning? Who died??

**RUDE GROSS SKELETON: 20 pots**

**RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** and my sleep schedule

 **ME:** FUCK

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** you laughed

 **ME:** I did NOT!!

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** there’s a laughing fish taco on my floor

 **ME:** FUCK YOU

 **ME:** IM A FISH BURRITO

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** k

 

_Tuesday 4:40 am_

**ME:** How

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** ?

 **ME:** He’s still awake how

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** I dunno

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** i*

 **ME:** Why do you keep doing that????

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** im texting the same way i talk

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** but autocorrect hates me

 **ME:** ??????????????????????

 **ME:** You can’t SPEAK in all lowercase? It’s SPEAKING

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** u cant hear it? huh

 **ME:** WTF do you mean I cant hear it??? Lowercase speaking????

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** can you at least hear the font?

 **ME:** WHAt DO YOU MEAN HEAR THE FONT?!?!???????

 **RUDE GROSS SKELETON:** weird

 **ME:** ????????????

 

_Tuesday 5:04 am_

**ME:** holy shit do you snore

 

_Tuesday 9:17 am_

**< 3 Alph <3:** Undyne where r u?

 **< 3 Alph <3:** Ur not in bed are you out running?

 

_Tuesday 9:25 am_

**< 3 Alph <3:** Ur not in the house and your running clothes are still here

 **< 3 Alph <3:** Pls answer me Undyne im worried :(

 **ME:** FEAR NOT ALPHYS, UNDYNE CAME OVER TO MY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ HOUSE LAST NIGHT TO MAKE SURE I WAS KEEPING UP ON MY TRAINING! SHE FELL ASLEEP ON SANS’ FLOOR WHEN I ASKED HER TO GO WAKE HIM UP TO HELP!! SHE IS WRAPPED IN THE BLANKET I GAVE HER LIKE A BURRITO. I THINK SANS’ LAZYNESS IS SPREADING, IT IS VERY WORRYSOME

 **< 3 Alph <3:** I’m glad she’s ok!! Thank you for telling me Papyrus

 **ME:** BUT OF COURSE ALPHYS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER AND PICK HER UP?

 **< 3 Alph <3:** No I think we should let her sleep. But could u maybe send me uh a picture..? Of her sleeping?

 

_Tuesday 9:28 am_

**< 3 Alph <3:** Omg im so sorry that sounded creepy didn’t it im so so sorry

 **ME:** [image attached]

 **ME:** DO NOT WORRY YOU DON’T SOUND CREEPY IN THE SLIGHTEST

 **< 3 Alph <3:** OMGGGG SHES ADORABLEEE AAAAAA

 **< 3 Alph <3:** Why are there so many socks tho???

 **ME:** SANS HAS A SOCK COLLECTION. ALL OVER THE HOUSE.

 **ME:** IT, MUCH LIKE HIS LAZYNESS, SEEMS TO BE SPREADING.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted so constructive criticism is very welcome!  
> I'm considering turning this into a series it's really fun to write  
> [Edit: I changed some of the formatting to try and make it easier to read. Hope it helped!]


End file.
